wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thistle (Lacey)
|-|General= I'm born to run down rocky cliffs Give me grace, bury my sins Shattered glass and black holes Can't hold me back from where I need to go >> This character was created by Laceyrocks7. << >> Coding base by Kelpie << Oh oh oh Yellow hills and valleys deep I watch them move under my feet Stranger things have come and gone To see the world and take the throne >> '''Summary' <<'' ❈ Famous Racer ❈ Banished from RainWing kingdom ❈ Entry for Zodiac Contest ❈ He's an Aries Don't hold back, oh I won't hold back I'm gonna live my life like i'm gonna die young Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run I'm gonna speand my time like tomorrow won't come Do whatever I want like I'm born to run >> '''Appearance' <<'' Many dragons across Pyrrhia have seen Thistle, and all of them would describe him as, "Not a normal RainWing." Although his build is normal, he is muscular and in shape, unlike most RainWings. He is rather lean, and is rather flashy. He has a few golden jewels imbedded in his scales, two below each of his eyes and a few down his neck. He puts them there so his fans can recognise him as he races around the track. He normally keeps his scales a light red, and as they go down his body make a graidient to light orange. His underbelly is a bright yellow, and so is his frill. His wingmembranes are a deep, ruby red and have small patches of golden flecks across them, his attempt to mimic Nightwing scales. His spots and spines are different shades of orange, ranging from dark orange to light, almost peach colored. He has stained his claws golden, along with his horns. There is almost always a gaunty grin across Thistle's face, and his teeth are pearly white, making them shine. He holds himself very highly, but not arogantly, and his posture is very controled. Whenever he talks his hand motions are limited, his hands mostly staying at his sides. Thistle, when he is not racing, is usually wearing an asortment of bracelets and tail adornments. Although they are not gold he has put a shine on them to reflect light. I wanna see Paris, I wanna see Tokyo I wanna be careless even if I break my bones I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run >> '''Personality' <<'' Although he is not very close to many dragons, the ones who know him would describe him as very independent and never one to follow the herd. Thistle enjoys to work alone, thinking that really only he can do exactly what he needs to be done, after the RainWing Queens refused to help him resue Lorikeet. He could also be considered a trendsetter, or at least he never wants to just fit in with the crowd. He constantly has to deal with being told he's lazy just for being a RainWing. Thistle would never do something just because everybody else is doing it, he constantly feels the need to stand out, like all RainWings. Thistle will also be rather rash when making decisions, he will jump into something without really considering the consequences. He is also very ambitious, always trying to beat somebody, or to be the best at something. This also leads to him being very competitive, always giving 100% on almost anything he does. He can also get very passionate about things, often bordering on obsession. He can be very easily manipulated, if you turn something into a contest he will do everything in his power to win it. Thistle will always have multiple things on his mind, and although he presents a basic celebrity face to almost everybody, he is actually quite smart. His brain is constantly going a million miles an hour, hopping from one topic to the next, sometimes leaving other people in the dust. He has many dreams of his ideal life, and won’t give up his dream for anything. Many people have trouble keeping up with him and his ambition, but if they can most will enjoy his optimistic outview. Thistle is a terrible liar, and is always very frank with people, which some interpret as rudeness. He can also be overly blunt, as to him, the truth is never too hard for somebody to swallow. He also has a very short fuse, and can get frustrated very easily. This can lead to some rather big arguments if he ever thinks that somebody is cheating, or had done something to purposely annoy him. Once he is mad, Thistle take a while to calm down, and he often holds a grudge against the person who made him mad. He is trying to manage his temper, but he does have trouble most of the time. Thistle loves to take risks and gamble, he is well known for it in the little community he lives in. One of his philosophies is, “High risk, high reward,” and will often bite off more then he can chew. To the rest of the dragon world though, he presents a very gaunty and winning personality. He often gets a little cocky while he racing, and will often flash one of his trademark dazzling smiles to the crowd. He mostly seems very shallow though, and just a common celebrity. A winding road where strangers meet To feel the love of a warm drink My body moves, it's speaking loud Don't have to say what I'm thinking now >> '''Relationships' <<'' As always, it's open Lorikeet: Lorikeet is his biological sister, and he cares about her very much. She is one of the few people who can put up with his short fuse and constant need to win. Her calm demeanor is the yin to his yang, and they love hanging out together. Although they are different, they both enjoy debating on multiple different topics and talking about their achievements. When she was taken by the NightWings to be experimented on, Thistle was heartbroken, and he still misses her to this day. He also hasn’t been able to return to the rainforest since he was banished, so he hasn’t seen her in years. He misses her and hopes to see her again one day. Gust: Gust is Thistle's main rival, and his Thistle's main friend as well. Thistle enjoys Gust's company and his high energy bounces off of his well. He doesn't like Gust's attitude towards losing though, and thinks he should be better about it. But he thinks Gust is a fun opponent and rival. >> '''Trivia' <<'' *A very proud Aries *He eats meat, but he hates the taste of cow *He flies faster then the SkyWings by angling his wings to catch the wind better then their huge wings can manage. *He has a relatively large house on the side of the Delta Spray River, but all he does is sleep on the couch *He loves spicy things *His favorite card game is Go Fish, but he tells everybody that it’s Poker. *Absolutely hates alcohol *A huge sucker for mozzarella-sticks, which a local cafe makes especially for him *He isn’t a huge celebrity, but is rather well known in the Sky Kingdom *He hates getting noticed in public *Likes to eat honeysuckles *Has always been super interested in fire because of the lack of it in the Rainforest *He secretly thinks most of his fans are pretty annoying *He is totally a Gryffindor >> '''Gallery' <<'' Thistle.png|By Cloud, thank you! History is in the tab above, I put it there because it cluttered up the page. |-|History= >> '''History' <<'' Thistle was born in the RainWing hatchery, a normal, boring RainWing. He hatched with his sister, Lorikeet. They were put in classes with the other RainWings, and grew up together. Thistle loved Lorikeet, and although they didn’t know their parents, they decided that all they needed was each other. Thistle never really made friends with the other RainWings, preferring to just hang out with Lorikeet. He could also be considered gifted at maneuvering and flying through the jungle. He was just like all other RainWings, lazy and laid back, at least until his 9th hatching day. Lorikeet has decided it would be fun to explore parts of the Rainforest that, “No RainWing has even seen before!” So they tracked through the forest, looking for new animals or plants. It was a very exciting day, even if they never found anything. Thistle was just ready to head back to the village when he heard loud rustling from behind him. Suddenly, a huge shadow burst from the bushes. Lorikeet let out a loud shriek which has quickly silenced by a large talon and she was dragged off into the bushes. Thistle leaped into action, but it was too late, the NightWing had disappeared into thin air. Still not believing what had happened, he dashed after what he thought was the NightWing. He searched every inch of the clearing around him, but the assailant had left no clue of their existence. Devastated, Thistle made his way back to the village, he would speak to the RainWing Queens, they could sort it out. The next day he went to the current Queen, and pleaded with her to send a force of RainWings to try and find his sister. She laughed, and dismissed him, telling him that she probably got lost and she would just pop up sometime soon. Thistle was furious, and he barely kept himself from attacking the Queen. The next day Thistle came back, and got the same response. He kept coming back, day after day, until it was many months later. After refusing him again, Thistle snapped and attacked her, trying to bite and claw every part of the stupid Queen he could reach. Horrified, the Queen fought back, and ordered the small group of RainWings that were outside the throne room to immobilize him. Soon they had him under control, but the Queen was badly injured. In a fury, she banished him from the rainforest. Thistle was shocked, but didn’t say anything. He gave her a death stare, and dragged himself to his little hut. There he gathered all of the few belongings he owned, and left the rainforest. He decided to travel through Pyrrhia, trying to find something to do with his life. As he was exploring, he came across a racetrack in the SkyWing Kingdom. He decided to watch the race that was that day, so he snuck in and waited. When the two SkyWing racers first came out onto the field, Thistle was entranced. The graceful way they flew through the laps, the precise tilting of their wings, at first glance Thistle knew he wanted to join them on the racetrack. He immediately began training, flying laps around the racetrack when it was empty. Finding the gentle tilt of his wings that gave him an extra boost of speed, the way to properly spread out his body to make him aerodynamic. He loved the way the wind lifted him up and made him feel like he could rise to the moons. Thistle spent entire days flying laps around abandoned tracks. After many months of his personal training, Thistle set out to a racetrack close to the SkyWing kingdom, which needed an opponent for their reigning champion, Sparrow. Thistle though that it would be a good idea to enter, and set out for the track. When he arrived, the SkyWing who was accepting possible opponents took one look at the RainWing and shooed him away. Angered, Thistle attempted to attack him, but the large and burly SkyWing swatted him away. Thistle made an admirable attempt to control his temper, and he explained why we wanted to enter, and how hard he had been training. The SkyWing looked like he was going to laugh, and started whispering something to his other SkyWing buddies. After a couple of chuckles from their huddle, the burly SkyWing entered Thistle into the competition. There he met Smoke, an absolutely huge SkyWing compared to his little RainWing body. Unnerved, but unwilling to show it, he put his talons on the chalky white line that marked the start and the finish for the race. Smoke gave him an encouraging smile, like one would give to a precocious two-year-old. Thistle burned with anger, and he could feel his scales turning ruby red with frustration. A thin SkyWing flew in front of the pair and blew a small whistle, signaling the start of the race. Smoke immediately gains a huge lead, shooting off like a dragon-sized rocket. Thistle angled his wings and shot off just as Smoke was at the halfway point for his first lap. The wind was blowing hard, and Thistle wa able to catch up with him by the time the second lap had started. Smoke gave him another infuriatingly condescending look, and began to beat his ginormous wings even faster, and sped ahead of him. Thistle tried to catch up again, but by the time Thistle had caught up to his tail Smoke had passed the white line for the first time. Thistle was devastated, but he sucked up his disappointment and began training even harder. He kept entering races until he started winning them. He started to become famous in the SkyWing kingdom as the only worthwhile RainWing. After gathering some money he decided to buy a small mansion along the Delta Spray River, in a small town named Mist Spray. There he learned about gambling, and he was immediately hooked. He also found out about some of, “The best food in all of Pyrrhia,” or as most would call it, mozzarella sticks. He is still racing to this day, and plans to be for as long as he can. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)